


Teeth (Take 2!)

by Aweebwrites



Series: Bizarro Days [7]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex, also Lloyd is tired of their shit, technically door sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: We've seen what B!Kai and Jay get up to after a week apart. Now it's B!Cole and Zane's turn...
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Jay Walker/Zane, Kai/Jay Walker
Series: Bizarro Days [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474586
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	Teeth (Take 2!)

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning I wasn't in the best of mood when writing this. It might suck.

Zane tapped his permanently short nails against his arm as he shifted uncomfortably from his place seated outside on the steps leading inside the temple. He was trying to take his mind off… Things. But sitting out here by himself certainly wasn’t helping. Not that he had a choice. He prided himself with being the most level headed of all of his friends but… That was hard coming now. He couldn’t seem to interact with the others without being snappish or irritable. Zane sighed, glancing away from the view of clear skies before him. He thought he had more control than this… But… He’s been with Cole for a long time and… They’re very… Um… Intimate… With each other. Sure he’s left before but only for a day or two at most. Not a week. A whole week without so much as a kiss… Zane swallowed then startled once the door opened behind him. He blinked up at the sight of Nya all dressed up in a dress he’s never seen her in before. He rose a brow as she closed the door behind her then glanced at him.

“What? You think you boys are the only ones with a love life?” Nya asked with a huff then walked towards the edge of the Temple parameters. “Don’t wait up. If I’m lucky, I’ll be back tomorrow.” Was all she said before summoning her elemental dragon and taking off.

Well then. He rested his cheek into his palm. Kai and Cole were also out on a date since the week has been so quiet without a crime in sight. He and Cole do go on dates but never to anywhere overly fancy. Zane tried taking him exactly once and he promptly drove past it then carried him to some diner he’s never heard of before. Their food was divine and no-one questioned why a Nindroid and a ninja who clearly didn’t have to eat and an evil version of the ninja were having a date there. It didn’t even reach the papers. It was an area of New Ninjago City that was considered back alley but that diner was their favorite place to have dinner dates. Cole was always the one to take him out on dates. Maybe he can give it another go now that he knows him better. Not that Cole’s dates were bad. Not at all. He just wanted to be the one to pamper him for once.

Pamper…

Zane’s breath caught as flashes of he and Cole together flashed in his head, Cole’s large, warm hands on his hips, holding him steady as he- A breathy whimper escaped Zane as his lower half tightened and twitched. Heat built in his cheeks as he squirmed. This wasn’t good. He was… He blinked once he heard wing beats and his vision zoomed in on the dark dragons flying towards the Temple. His spirits immediately lifted, seeing his Cole atop the back of the cracked, dark purple dragon with deadly looking horns. He got up as they came in to land, their dragons vanishing as they did.

“Bun? What are you doing outside?” Cole asked him with a frown as he walked over to meet him halfway, his glowing red eyes looking him over carefully, worry in their depths.

Zane didn’t answer. Rather, he walked right up to him, pulled him down by the shirt and kissed him deeply, his mouth insistent and needy against Cole’s. Cole was surprised by the development but he wasn’t about to miss out on a chance to kiss his boyfriend. He gripped Zane by the hip, cupping the back of his head as he took control, sliding his horizontally dual studded tongue against his, plundering his mouth until Zane couldn’t help but whimper into the contact.

“Looks like he more than missed you.” The other Zane says as he and his Jay walked past them, Kai long gone into the Temple, no doubt to defile the Ninja Jay.

Cole pulled back from the kiss but Zane held onto his lip with a whine, his glowing blue eyes hazier than he remembered. Cole was startled when Zane’s hands reached for his pants as he sucked on his bottom lip, grinding up a bulge in his gi against his thigh. Oh.  _ Oh _ . He finally understood what was going on here. He hoisted Zane off the ground and over his shoulder, making a quick break for the Temple. His boyfriend was frustrated. And very if he wanted to undress him outside. He never thought he’d see the day. His usually nervous, bashful bun making the first move. He found Zane’s room quickly, closing the door tightly behind him. He set Zane down at last- but only to press him up against the door, his mouth taking his again as his hands came to hurriedly undo his gi. Zane gave an irritated sound in the kiss and batted his hands away to quickly undo the gi himself. He began unpinning it with one hand and tugging Cole’s shirt up with the other. Cole pulled back with a wet smack, pushing off his jacket and tossing it somewhere, then focused on getting Zane naked, pulling whatever he had no time to unbutton over his head then shoving his pants down. Zane panted heavily, unbuckling Cole’s pants swiftly, pushing down both his jeans and his boxers in one go, wrapping a hand around his quickly hardening cock, tugging at its girth with a needy whimper.

“Cole…” Zane panted, letting him lift one of his legs up, against his hip as his other hand slide down the smooth planes of his titanium back to his ass.

“Fuck. You’re so fucking sexy like this bun. So hot and needy for my cock.” Cole murmured low and Zane’s breath caught once a finger pressed at his hole, a flush filling his cheeks once his hole responded and blossomed under his touch, their personal project coming into play.

Cole dipped his finger in slowly, his finger being coated in warm lube along the way, Zane shivering with the contact to that place.

“C-Cole… Cole please…” Zane begged, pumping the thick cock in his hand faster and Cole hissed, feeling it twitch in his palm.

“Please what bunny? Tell me what you want me to do.” Cole whispered against his lips as he slid a second finger in, thrusting them in and out, spreading him wider.

Zane went blue, the idea to say what he was sure Cole wanted to hear was embarrassing just thinking about it.

“Cole…” He whined, blue glowing eyes meeting red, their dual glows casting purple across their noses and cheeks.

“Say it bun. Tell me what you want.” Cole whispered, sliding a hand up his chest, feeling the barely there gaps where his panel was as he did.

Zane jolts once Cole ran a thumb over his perky nipples, sinking his fingers deeper inside and Zane’s leg trembled.

“I-I…” Zane stuttered as he stilled his hand on Cole’s cock, trying to muster all the courage he had to say it.

“You can do it bun. Go on. Let me hear it.” Cole encouraged, sinking a third finger inside and Zane arched with a breathy moan, flushing more than ever as Cole played with both his ass and his nipple.

He can’t, he wanted it so bad, needed him. He wallowed then met Cole’s eyes that were take him all in. He gripped his arm tightly, panting as he rocked back on his fingers needily.

“C-Cole… Please… Please fuck me…” Zane begs with an obscene look on his face that had Cole’s slitted eyes blowing wide open, his cock giving a heavy twitch in Zane’s palm as a thick bead of precum ran down the tip.

Zane gasped once he found himself off his feet completely, his thighs immediately coming up to squeeze around his waist for support. Zane looked at Cole wide eyed- only for his breath to catch at the downright predatory look on his face.

“All you had to do is ask bun.” Cole whispered and Zane arched sharply, a feeble gasp escaping his lips as Cole’s cock breached him, his girth stretching him deliciously wide.

Zane dug his nails in Cole’s back, his other hand gripping his unruly hair tightly as he moaned, missing this, needing this so much. God it was so deep… He blinked once Cole began to pull out without being all the way in- but he only swiveled his hips and slammed the rest of the way in. Zane choked on a moan once he hit his prostate dead on, his vision blacking out for a split second from the sudden assault. He gripped Cole tightly as he held him up against the door, slamming him down as he snapped his hips up roughly, his fangs already coming into play, biting and scraping against the metal of his neck the sensation added with being fucked as hard as he was had Zane holding on for his life, moaning openly, his head thrown back against the door. Cole growled deep between each snap of his hips into Zane’s eager body, unphased by the frost he could feel collecting around where he gripped his hair and back. He could barely grasp control over his own powers, not when Zane was moaning broken swear alternatives, not when he was squeezing down on his cock so tightly, rocking his hips to meet his thrusts, his calves digging insistently against the back of his thighs, pulling him even closer. Cole’s left eye began to glow purple as glowing purple fissures began opening up along his arms, engulfing his fists as he sunk his fangs into Zane’s collar. His next thrust had even more force behind it and a swear escaped Zane’s mouth, the hand he had clinging at Cole’s back pulling free to press against the door for support.

“C-Cole! Fuh! Fuck!” Zane cried out, his voice reaching new octaves as he clawed at the door, ice soon spreading out against it as his body jolted against it roughly, Cole’s hold on his hips even tighter than ever.

Zane was shaking, his vision nothing but static as he desperately rocked down against Cole’s brutal thrusts, feeling orgasm quickly approaching as he did. He didn’t have the vocal capacity or even the sense of mind to voice it. Cole knew he was close, felt the way he somehow kept tightening around it, heard it in the glitching of his voice and the tight arc of his body. He was close too, so close he could taste it. But he declined to let himself cum. Not yet. Not this round. He released one of Zane’s hips then grasped his cock stroking the titanium shaft up and down quickly, making sure to get all of his major sensors just underneath. That did it for Zane. The static increased then melded to white as Zane arched sharply, a soundless cry escaping him as cum shot from his cock between them, making a mess of them both. His body spasmed and twitched violently, drool running down the side of his mouth as his ears rung from the force of the orgasm that hit him. Cole had to still his hips else he’d end up coming too soon from just the lewd, downright obscene sight he made. He panted as heavily as Zane did, his cock twitching inside of him impatiently but he ignored it, He used Zane’s recovery time as a cool-down for himself, bringing himself back away from the point of orgasm.

He wanted another round before that happened. Zane gave a soft moan as he came to, his vision still having trace amounts of static and his left ear still rung but he was mostly there again. He went to slide his fingers from the tight grip he had on Cole’s hair them frowned once he came across some resistance. He managed to pull it free after a tug then blinked, realising he had frozen a large amount of Cole’s hair into a chunk of ice.

“Cole… Your hair…” He spoke, noting immediately his speech was more slurred than it should be.

His systems were cooling however and that problem would be solved soon.

“Don’t worry about it bunny.” Cole smirked then reached up and crushed the ice, leaving large pieces to fall off of him onto the ground.

Zane only hummed, giving him a lopsided smile. He blinked, more focused when he felt Cole twitch deep inside him. Zane flushed.

“You… You didn’t…” He whispered and Cole smirked.

“Round two?” He offers using his free hand to stroke along Zane’s side, his mouth pressing warm kisses against Zane’s cooling exterior.

Zane flushed but tilted his head a little, giving him more room. Another round? Does he really have the capacity to? He just came so hard his senses malfunctioned after all. He unconsciously clenched a little around Cole and bit his lip once he twitched in return. Oh yeah. He definitely wanted to go again. He tightened his thighs around his hips as he leaned down, kissing his boyfriend deeply. Cole didn’t hesitate to kiss him back, bringing his hand to his hip again but only to support him as he pushed off the frozen door, walking them towards the bed, careful of the ice on the ground. Zane shivered and moaned into their lip-lock, each step giving him a small amount but utterly delicious friction inside. Cole climbed in the bed before lowering them both down, careful not to let himself slip out. Zane relaxed when his back came in contact with the bed- which seems like a bad idea since his whole world spun. He blinked to orient himself and flushed once he found himself seated in Cole’s lap, his cock still deep inside him.

“Go on bunny. Hop.” Cole teased as he stroked the crooks of Zane’s hips.

Zane flushed deeper. He’s never taken this position before but he knows what it entails. He pressed his hands against Cole’s broad chest for support then rose himself up a bit, whimpering at the slow slide of his cock out a bit. He then lowered himself again, just as slow, experimenting and adjusting himself to this new position. Cole was more than happy to sit back and enjoy the show, no matter how slow his bunny went. Watching his brows furrowed with focus, his wet lips parted, releasing soft moans and whimpers, seeing his body rock in that telltale way, his cock bobbing up and down… It won’t take much for him to cum. Zane looked down at Cole as he rode his cock slowly. He wasn’t satisfied with this. He wanted to make Cole moan, wanted him to really feel it. Feeling confident that he’s finally got the gist of it down, Zane shifts his for a better position. He set himself into a sort of crouched position where he could use all of his leg strength.

“Gettin’ serious, aren’t you bun?” Cole hummed, reaching down to brush his cheek then grasping his chin, teasing his lips with his thumb.

Zane slid his blue tongue out, swiping against the pad of his thumb before taking it into his mouth, licking it as if it were something else. Cole watched him with bated breath, thrusting his thumb deeper into his mouth. Zane hummed around it, dragging his tongue against the side, working him up with his mouth. He pressed against Cole’s chest even more, using him as support as he raised himself up, until just the head of his cock was inside. He then slammed himself down, a loud moan escaping him as Cole swore. He repeated the action, his body jolting from each deep thrust of his thick cock inside, the mechanics of his legs working hard to keep him- as Cole was moaning- hopping.

“That’s a good bunny... Fuck… Look at you go, riding my cock so good… Fuck, you’re amazing bun…” Cole praised and Zane flushed, panting between his moans, his cheeks a bright blue.

He sped up, his previous greed returning, wanting more, even though he knew his legs couldn’t manage to go much faster than this without damaging his joints. He dragged his nails down Cole’s muscled stomach, curling his fingers into fists as he lost himself to the feeling, his head thrown back as his hips rolled up and down. Cole’s eyes zoomed in on the exposed column of his throat, his fangs itching to tease the sensitive metal there, knowing while he can’t bite through, he can leave scratches. He sat up quickly before Zane could react, his teeth latching onto the crook of his neck as his hands came to his round ass, holding both globes firmly before slamming him down on his cock. Zane jolts from the sudden tug of his body, Cole’s cock hitting even deeper than before. The mechanics in his legs were more than happy to let him take over, almost reaching straining levels as they were. Zane wrapped both arms around Cole’s neck, holding him to his neck as he moaned against the top of his head, unable to stop his hips from undulating, even as Cole worked him up and down on his cock. Cole licked his way down Zane’s neck, flicking his tongue over the nub of his nipple, scraping his teeth against it as he bounced Zane even faster, his cock wrapped up tight in the warmth of his body swelling with cum but he refused to let himself do so just yet. He held back the sweet build of his orgasm as fissures reopened in his arms, a scar he didn’t have over his eye lighting up along with said eye. He grinned, feeling the power course through his arms and tightened the hold on his hips.

“Hold on tight bunny.” Cole panted out and Zane had a moment of confusion, barely able to hear anything over his own heavy pants and moans.

He didn’t have a chance to ask about it- not when Cole had slammed him down so hard on his cock, his breath was knocked out of him. He clung to Cole tightly, crying out as he slammed him down hard on his cock repeatedly, his cock hitting deep inside, ensuring that he’ll be feeling it for a long while to come. Cole panted heavily against Zane’s collar, moans slipping out as Zane’s hole twitched and clamped down around him, milking him for his cum he was just barely holding on to. He tilted Zane’s hips towards him, determined to make him cum once more before he lost it. Fuck! He was right on the edge, his cock leaking like a faucet inside him as lewd smacks sounded from their hurried coupling. Cole fought to hole back- but his cock wasn’t having it at all. He gasped once his cock suddenly erupted with cum deep inside Zane, the intensity of it having him holding Zane still as he jolted with each splurt of cum filling Zane all the way up.

Zane trembled as Cole began filling him up, his hot cum pouring deep into him. There was so much more than normal, the pressure of it packed inside of him sending him right over the edge. He came with a hoarse cry as he hunched over, his thighs clamped tight around Cole’s hips as he made yet another mess between them. He whimpered as he rode it out, the over-sensitivity making even the echoes of it intense. Cole’s large hand rubbed up and down his back as he whispered sweet nothings to him during, his hips trailing against his neck lightly and he shivers. Zane finally pulled back, looking down at Cole through half lidded glowing blue eyes, watching as he reached a hand up to brush his cheek.

“Are you alright? Was it too much?” Cole asked him, watching as his nindroid boyfriend panted to help his systems cool down.

He gave him a soft, sappy smile Cole had rarely seen before. Sure Zane was happy with him and they’ve told each other of their love often, but it was during very special moments did he get a smile like that. And he was happy to have it as a rare treat. He huffed through his nose, a soft smile tugging the corners of his lips before he cupped the back of Zane’s neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss. Zane laced both fingers into Cole’s hair as he kissed him back, his core filled with so much love for his boyfriend- that is, until… Zane jolted, pulling away from the kiss with a yelp once a hand came down hard on his ass. He flushed deeply and glared down at the cheeky Cole grinning at him, fangs and all.

“You ruined the moment.” Zane huffed as he pinched both of Cole’s cheeks in retaliation.

“So what if I did? Your glorious ass was just begging to be spanked.” Cole asked as he batted Zane’s hands away, rubbing at his stinging cheeks while Zane flushed deeper at his comment.

Cole smirked up at his boyfriend, semi pale cheeks flushed red from Zane’s pinching.

“It only means we can make more moments.” He says and Zane blinked at him then laughed lightly.

“Yeah. It does.” He murmured, pressing their foreheads together.

________

“You two!” Zane and Cole blinked once they finally made it to the living room hours and another round later. “And you two!” Lloyd yelled, pointing out Jay and Kai who had also just walked into the living space.

“Banned! For life!” He yelled at them and they were even more puzzled. “New rule! No more sex in the temple! That goes for everyone! The walls! Are paper thin! My ace ears!” He yelled and all four of their faces flushed with embarrassment.

Well, Jay and Zane more than Cole and Kai.

“I’ll have to agree with my nephew.” Wu says as he came in, slipping out his other ear plug. “You are both free to spend as much time as you like with your partners- at their residence. Just ensure your communicators are always on- and your end muted- so that we can contact you if there is trouble.” He told them and Cole smirked.

“Then you might as well move in with me bun.” He says and Lloyd shuddered at the pet name, knowing he’ll never be able to see rabbits the same ever again.

“What’s going on here?” Ninja Kai asked as he and Cole returned from their date, both confused by the gathering.

“So it applies to them too?” Bizarro Kai asked, gesturing to the new comers.

“It applies to everyone. The temple is now a coupling free zone. No exceptions.” Wu announced and both ninjas turned red at that.

“Wait. But then-”

“Ninjago has more than enough motels.” Bizarro Cole says with a smirk, cutting off his ninja counterpart, knowing what he would ask. “Well? What do you say bun? Move in?” He asked, wrapping an arm around Zane’s waist and tilting his chin up.

The nindroid hesitated. He’d love to! But it was so sudden and there’s so much to sort out if they do. He looked into glowing red eyes and remembered them looking up with him in that soft way reserved only for him. He smiled then nodded.

“Alright. Sure.” He agrees and Cole grinned.

“No kissing either!” Lloyd interrupted before they could do so.

“Now you’re just being a stick in the mud.” Cole huffed but released Zane from his close hold.

“Moving in sounds like a lot of fun, doesn’t it Sparky?” Bizarro Kai hummed to Jay, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Actually… Yeah! From what Zane’s told me, you guys live pretty close to the temple and where you guys live is closer to where my parents live!” Jay beamed, missing how his boyfriend paled a bit at the mention of his parents.

“Wait. But what about training? And Zane’s cooking? I mean, I love you Cole, really I do, but I also don’t want to die from your cooking skills.” Kai says, looking to his fellow ninja who looked insulted but he understood.

“Can’t you cook Kai? I mean, you replicated Zane’s stir fry pretty well that one time.” Lloyd pointed out, taking a seat on the couch, using the conversation to distract him from the horrors he’s heard-  _ over his headphones _ !

“Well, yeah I guess…” Kai says, not really considering his own skills.

Course he could cook. Who did you think have to keep Nya fed when they were kids? It took a lot of trial and error but he could make a decent meal.

“There’s still training though.” Cole pointed out.

“What? You think I wouldn’t keep Sparky here on his toes while I have him? You ninja are always so determined to throw yourselves in the arms of danger after all.” Bizarro Kai huffed, squeezing Jay around the waist and he blushed but remained quiet, not sure what to do with this situation…

_ His  _ situation.

“Kai’s right. If Bunny here-” Lloyd cringed. “-insists on fighting for ‘the good of Ninjago’, I’ve gotta make sure he can defend himself, don’t I? Full offence old man, your moves suck. If we really wanted to take your ‘highly trained ninja’ down, they’d be in the Underworld by now.” Bizarro Cole says, glancing at an offended wu, ignoring Zane pinching into his side for insulting his Sensei.

“Time to learn the Dark Arts Sparky.” The red and black eyed Kai cooed in Jay’s ears, his hard on from the thought of always having Jay around always pressing snugly against his ass and lower back.

“Every other day.” Wu announced and they all looked to him. “Every other day. Starting at 7am, both of you will return to the temple to train with your fellow ninja.” He told them firmly and both bizarro versions of Cole and Kai not so subtly sneered at their sensei.

“That’s fair.” Zane agrees and Jay only nodded to their dismay.

“Good.” Sensei Wu nodded then took a seat next to his nephew as the three pairs discussed the new changes implemented.

Hopefully this meant the temple can become a sanctuary, for however temporary that might be. After all, the Monastery was under construction.


End file.
